Recueil des Ships Interdits - version Lemon !
by altraria
Summary: Bienvenue voyageur de l'Internet ! Tu as sûrement déjà lu quelque chose avec un titre similaire non ? Alors viens redécouvrir des pairings inédits avec du lemon en plus !
1. Présentation

Yo les doudous !

Bienvenue dans le Recueil des Ships Interdits©, version LEMON !

Donc vous retrouverez ici des ships complètement inédits avec du sexe en plus (la vie est bien faite nan?)

Bon bah voilà.

SOMMAIRE :

 **1 – OS lemon bonus sur « Dernier vendredi soir » [Dr. Nozman / DirtyBiology]**

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ **_Les personnes citées dans ce recueil ne m'appartiennent pas et seules leurs identités jouées sur Internet sont utilisées. Elles peuvent faire supprimer un des texte si elles le souhaitent._**

Bonne lecture !

(PS : Pour des OS fluff et clean, allez sur le Recueil des Ships Interdits© normal 3)


	2. 1 - Dernier Vendredi soir : BONUS

**Yo les gens !**

 **Voilà l'Os lemon bonus que j'avais promis basé sur "Dernier Vendredi Soir" (Allez le lire !). Sur du Dr. Nozman / Dirtybiology huhuhe**

 **Bref bonne lecture quoi.**

 **PS : La partie en italique est une partie de l'OS "Dernier Vendredi soir" qui permet de situer le lecteur au niveau du texte. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire 3**

 **Enjoie mon tout premier lemon !**

* * *

 _Sous la lune perchée sur un décor sombre, deux nouveaux amis discutaient et se marraient ensemble sous quelques verres de bière et d'autres alcools plus fort. Le physicien et le biologiste ne s'étaient étonnamment pas quittés depuis leur rencontre. Leurs paroles se déversaient sans gêne, avec le contentement d'être avec l'autre en cette soirée. En quelques heures seulement, ils connaissaient toute de leur vie respective. En ce moment même, Léo était parti dans un long discours sur le pénis des hyènes femelles et il conclut :_

 _« … C'était assez intéressant je trouve. Bref, voilà un des trucs que j'observais dans la savane._

 _\- Ça devait être cool en tout cas, ajouta le docteur, Et, en parlant de pénis et de femelles, y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui me tourne autour en ce moment. »_

 _Léo rit du changement soudain de sujet de son ami, mais lui répondit d'un air étonné :_

 _« Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Bizarre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Moi aussi c'est pareil », reprit le biologiste, amusé._

 _Germain s'offusqua face aux paroles de l'autre :_

 _« Toi ? Impossible ! Avec un corps et une voix parfaits, une intelligence incroyable, un superbe humour, tu fais craquer personne ? »_

 _Léo rougit aux compliments de son ami et il se sentait un peu fébrile. Un sentiment étrange mais agréable le conquit. L'alcool lui retira tout soupçon de raison et lui mit une idée fixe dans le crâne. Il déglutit et prononça sérieusement :_

 _« Tu … Tu me trouves vraiment séduisant ?_

 _\- Ben, oui._

 _\- Germain, j'ai une question vraiment importante à te poser. »_

 _Le concerné s'angoissa soudainement, redoutant la prochaine prise de paroles de son ami. Le biologiste prit une grande bouffée d'air et bredouilla en baissant son visage :_

 _« Penses-tu que, théoriquement, qu'on … pourrait être ensemble … genre en s'aimant et tout ? »_

 _Le physicien fut troublé et sa bouche resta grande ouverte suite à la question de son ami. En réalité, il hésitait entre l'absurdité de la question ou l'absurdité de la réponse qui se formait dans son esprit. L'alcool lui faisait perdre la tête, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir de sa propre volonté. Il réussit à dire après quelques instants :_

 _« Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu … Tu m'as bien entendu._

 _\- Bah... Oui, je suppose._ _»_

 _La face de Léo se releva et s'illumina. Puis soudainement, son sourire et ses paupières (semi fermées à présent) regardait l'autre d'un air très, sensuel. La liqueur avait brisé sa coquille, et maintenant ses désirs cachés remontaient à la surface. Il plaça sa main sur le pull de l'autre et l'agrippa fermement, comme pour empêcher sa fuite. Il susurra d'une voix grave et sans quitter les yeux curieux de son interlocuteur :_

 _« Alors, ça te dérangerait pas si je ... »_

 _Le biologiste laissa tomber sa dernière phrase et rapprocha son visage du physicien. L'homme qu'il questionnait ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Léo s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la respiration accélérée de Germain et lorsqu'il vit la distance très réduite entre leurs lèvres. Il dévisagea la mine cramoisi de son ami et murmura à peine :_

 _« .. t'embrasses ? »_

 _Et à cet instant-là, le physicien négligea tout raisonnement et laissa sa convoitise prendre le dessus. Il le voulait aussi. Il en avait tellement envie. C'est pour cela qui lui répondit en plaquant brutalement leurs lèvres ensemble._

 _A vrai dire, le biologiste ne s'attendait pas à une telle riposte, mais il accepta avec joie le baiser, certes violent à cause de leurs dents qui s'étaient percutés, mais tellement délicieux, tellement chaud, tellement surprenant, tellement d'émotions en même temps. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de celui qu'il désirait pour resserrer leurs corps. Les deux hommes firent chuter leurs paupières sous la béatitude accablante._

 _Germain ne s'attendait non plus à un choc pareil pour ensuite être attendri par une paire de lèvres douces et sensation d'embrasser Léo semblait étrange au début, mais un plaisir immense le remplissait de plus en plus chaque seconde passée sur sa bouche. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'autre l'entouraient, il sourit, content de connaître l'appréciation du bisou par son partenaire. Il plaça ses mains maladroitement sur le bas du dos de son « ami ». Son cerveau, embrumé par la convoitise, lui hurla d'aller plus loin._

 _Il tenta alors d'entrouvrir les lèvres du biologiste avec sa langue, et celui-ci accepta avec gaieté l'invitation en ouvrant sa bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent à peine qu'un choc presque électrique secoua le Dr. Nozman. C'était très nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Leurs deux langues entamèrent une danse presque érotique, et chacune de leur emprise sur l'autre se resserra._

 _Après une bonne vingtaine de secondes, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, un léger filet de bave pas vraiment gracieux reliant leurs deux bouche. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de sourire. Le physicien fut surpris que personne ne les aient vus. Leurs corps toujours reliés par leurs paumes, Germain suggéra d'une voie langoureuse après avoir repris son souffle :_

 _« Je suis seule dans ma chambre ce soir … Tu me rejoins ? »_

 _Léo retira ses bras, les mains du physicien de son dos au regret de celui-ci. Il essuya de sa main la salive sur son menton et saisit alors le poignet de son « ami » et lui dit, tout souriant :_

 _« Sans problème. »_

 _Le réagit immédiatement. Il enleva lui-même la salive restante sur son visage et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du bar avec son nouvel amant accroché à lui. Désormais, son esprit s'embrouilla et un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui._

* * *

Après quelques bousculades et excuses vites prononcées, les deux amants frayèrent leur chemin à travers la foule et sortirent du bar encombré. Lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais de l'extérieur lui caresser le visage, Germain se retourna pour voir si son partenaire le suivait toujours. Il vit le visage tendre mais rougi par l'alcool et l'impatience de Léo, et l'éclairage aléatoire des lampadaires de rue traçait somptueusement la silhouette dans les faibles ténèbres, parfaite à ses yeux.

Soudainement, il sentit une emprise sur son poignet assez forte, et le docteur baissa ses yeux

sur son bras, pour voir la main du biologiste accroché fermement sur sa manche. Mais ne l'avait-il pas pris par le poignet avant de sortir ? Un souvenir confus lui dit vaguement que oui.

La liqueur avait-elle déjà effacé sa mémoire ? Peut-être, vu que le docteur ne se rappelait ni des doigts de son partenaire sur son avant-bras, ni de l'existence de Cyrus, ni des conséquences qui arriveraient le lendemain. Pourtant, les lèvres de Léo semblaient inoubliables, comme l'était sa voix ou son caractère. Le Dr. Nozman s'en voulut presque d'avoir omis le contact qui les unissaient maintenant.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas trop bu, par rapport à d'autres fois. De toute façon, il avait porté bien plus d'attention au créateur de DirtyBiology qu'à la bière. Le docteur arrivait encore à voir la route parmi l'obscurité et à se soucier de leur sécurité. Il posa ses yeux sur le chemin devant lui, faisait attention à chaque détail perturbateur. Il avança en direction de son hôtel et le son des pas de son acolyte et l'emprise ferme de celui-ci le rassura le physicien tout au long de leur marche.

Peu n'importe les fois où Germain se retrouvait ivre, ce n'était en aucun cas les mêmes sensations, émotions que dans ces moments-là. Toutefois, il savait d'où venait ses trous de mémoire hasardeux et de sa concentration et réflexion très aiguisée malgré son taux d'alcool dans le sang. Non, ce n'était pas l'eau-de-vie. Mais quelque de chose de mieux, et de beaucoup plus addictif.

Léo.

C'était Léo qui l'obnubilait, qui le rendait accro, qui le rendait plus que dépendant que le tabac ou la liqueur. Et le Dr. Nozman adorait cela.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche maladroite et de quelques rires quelconques, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bâtiment recherché. Ils entèrent dans l' édifice et s'étonnèrent devant le vide de population, comme à l'extérieur en fait, pour un samedi soir.

Néanmoins, cela ne les dérangeait point du tout ils pouvaient s'embrasser en plein milieu du hall, la réceptionniste ne bougerai pas un cil. Le Dr. Nozman, sa tête rempli d'ardeur, alla directement vers l'ascenseur et appuya brusquement sur le bouton d'ouverture. Il jura même de sentir le biologiste sautiller d'empressement à ses côtés. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il tira précipitamment son amant à l'intérieur avec lui.

Le physicien réfléchit cinq secondes pour choisir l'étage correspondant, puis toute son attention et ses pensées se fixèrent sur le créateur de DirtyBiology. Sa vision floutée par la convoitise montante, Germain enleva la main de l'autre serré autour de son bras, puis lui prit soigneusement les poignets, comme s'il étaient fait de porcelaine. Puis il plaqua ,sans prévenir, Léo sur le mur de l'ascenseur, assez violemment pour créer une percussion résonnante dans le confinement. Pressant hardiment les poignets du biologiste aux côtés de sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment de besoin, de manque de contacts chaleureux et imminents avec l'homme qu'il désirait.

Cependant, ses envies disparurent lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux surpris et presque apeurés de son partenaire et sa respiration faiblement affolée. Se rendant compte de son erreur fatidique, sa sensualité se brisa pour laisser place à la honte. Le docteur fit tomber ses bras lâchement, libérant les poignets de l'autre au passage. Il recula du corps de son ami et évita à tout pris son regard.

Le Dr. Nozman s'en voulait tellement. Il avait laissé son appétit prendre le dessus et tout avait échoué à cause de lui. Il soupira, fixant le sol plein de remords, fronçant les sourcils. Le physicien commença à bredouiller une excuse :

« Léo, je... je vou-voulais pas te faire du mal... Je m'en veux tellem- »

Soudain, il sentit cette paire de lèvres qu'il reconnaissait et qu'il attendait depuis bien longtemps. Il pût à peine profiter de la douceur de celles-ci se retirèrent, trop hâtivement à son goût. Germain plongea dans les yeux réconfortants et tendres de son amant. Cependant, il le fixait avec ses deux yeux ronds perdus, qui posait des dizaines de questions en un regard. Léo vit sa dubitation et se moqua un peu de son air. Il souleva d'une main la face de l'autre et soutenu d'un ton calme:

« Je sais que tu voulais pas me faire du mal, et je n'ai pas peur de toi. C'est juste que me faire dominer par un gars … j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Et te découvrir sous cet angle m'a, effectivement, un peu surpris. »

Le physicien comprit les paroles du biologiste, car, il était vrai qu'il se considérait hétérosexuel, et que l'idée d'embrasser un garçon le repoussait. Pourtant, ce soir, son cerveau pensait à toutes les possibilités de conquérir le cœur et le corps de cet irrésistible youtubeur. Cela voulait dire que le créateur de DirtyBiology faisait exception à la règle ? Après tout, c'était le seul garçon qui l'attirait émotionnellement, physiquement et sexuellement. Il laissa ses songes de côté et observa attentivement le biologiste. Celui-ci rougit en pensant aux mots qu'il ajouta :

« A vrai dire … c'est plutôt excitant. »

Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux indécis de son amant, avant de conclure :

« C'est juste que j'adore quand tu m'embrasses et... quand tu me touches aussi. Et là, maintenant, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment envie de toi. »

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur étouffa la fin de phrase, mais Germain devina les derniers mots et rejoua cette phrase dans sa boîte crânienne, terriblement désireux . Bon sang, ils avaient envie tous les deux de l'autre, et même si l'alcool jouait une partie imminente dans leur tension sexuelle, ils s'en contrefichaient totalement.

Le docteur avait reçu une chance, un cadeau inouï de la vie. Et il n'allait pas attendre longtemps pour le déballer de ses propres mains.

Si il restait un brin de pur logique et de raison dans leurs esprits, il avait dû être brûlé vif à l'instant à l'aide de la liqueur comme carburant. Germain sourit face à l'inexpérience de son partenaire en matière de « dirty talk ». Chaque qualité et imperfections de son partenaire assouvissait ses réflexions presque malsaines. Il tendit sa main en direction de Léo, comme un vrai gentleman. Les doigts de celui-ci glissèrent facilement entre les siens, et le physicien admirait une dernière fois les pupilles dilatés de tentation du biologiste.

Le Dr. Nozman accourut alors dans le couloir avec son amoureux derrière lui, entrain de le suivre, serrant leurs doigts entrelacés. Amoureux ? Était-ce comme ça qu'il le voulait désormais ? Ce n'était qu'un coup du soir, forcément. Rien de plus.

Dommage, mauvaise réponse. La voix, le corps, les qualités, les détails, son humour, ses sentiments, l'attraction qui leur tournait tout autour trahissaient les convictions du physicien.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte de la chambre. Germain chercha dans la poche de sa veste et prit d'une main la carte permettant l'accès à la pièce. Après avoir ouvert la porte, les deux s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la chambre, rappelant soudainement l'heure tardive. Le physicien lâcha la main de l'homme attractif et alluma une des petites lampes au bord du lit, donnant tout de suite un aspect de lumière tamisée. Il se retourna pour voir Léo mettre un accroche-porte sur la poignée extérieure, puis refermer la porte. Le biologiste remarqua le regard questionneur de l'autre et dit, amusé :

« On sait jamais . »

Chaque seconde passée avec Léo le rendait plus fascinant pour le docteur : Déjà joueur, puis timide, puis redevint taquin. Un vrai mystère composé de plusieurs couches de personnalités affolantes. Quelque chose que le porteur de blouse blanche admirait.

Encore une fois.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent, l'un comme l'autre. L'envie montait et débordait du seuil de retenue pour le physicien. Ces lèvres, ce cou, ce stupide sourire narquois et joueur, trahi par des yeux chocolatés suppliants et avides en même temps. Savoir qu'il avait l'accès et ne pas savoir par où commencer le frustra au plus haut point. Leurs deux corps restèrent immobiles, chacun ne sachant que faire. Le Dr. Nozman sentait son organisme s'embraser et sa température monter. C'était presque inconfortable de ne rien faire.

Puis il oublia d'un coup, son incertitude. C'était sa première fois avec un homme comme pour le biologiste. Il fallait arrêter de réfléchir, d'avoir peur. Il fallait se lancer. Maintenant.

Germain s'approcha, ses pas résonnant dans ce lieu avec la respiration agitée de son partenaire. Arrivé à sa hauteur sans quitter une seule fois son regard, il lui prit soigneusement les poignets et une lueur de défi couvraient ses iris. Il répéta le processus de l'ascenseur en plaquant Léo contre le mur. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit les yeux confiants et assombris par l'ombre du barbu et son visage rougi, et ne prêtait même plus attention à leur respiration lourde.

Le docteur en avait assez de patienter. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et à cause de ses milliers d'émotions, il fit la seule chose sensée en ce moment-même. L'embrasser.

Enfin, l'embrasser, c'était vite dit. Germain avait scellé leurs bouches brutalement et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mais ils n'y payaient guère considération. La douceur des lèvres de Léo avait remplacé la douleur. Et pendant cet instant, le monde autour d'eux disparut et seul leurs contacts, leurs touchers dominaient. Germain laissa les poignets engourdis du biologiste pour agripper ses hanches afin de le repousser encore plus contre le mur, et de rapprocher leurs corps.

Le créateur de DirtyBiology ne s'attendait point à un choc pareil pour être finalement accueilli par des lèvres rugueuses qui lui avaient manqués. Cela semblait si nouveau, certes un peu étrange, mais savoureux en même temps. Il en avait pourtant embrasser des filles, et il en avait « câliné » plus d'une mais sentir ces lèvres masculines, les picotements de barbe contre son menton, la proximité extrême de leurs corps et l'air frais sur ces poignets libérés : c'était une sensation indescriptible, accompagné de sa petite ivresse, et son cerveau ne cherchait pas à fuir la nouveauté et ce comblement agréable.

Ils séparèrent leurs bouches et se fixèrent à nouveau, d'un air presque érotique. Léo n'hésita point à entourer le cou de l'autre pour restreindre encore plus la distance entre leurs torses et leurs jambes.

Cependant, la chaleur devenait trop forte et vite insupportable. Le biologiste descendit ses mains sur les bras et la veste de son amant pour s'accrocher à celle-ci et l'enlever lentement. Une fois débarrassé de ce tissu inutile, le docteur prit les mains de son acolyte pour les poser tendrement sur son propre cou. Il observa la mine déjà faiblement cramoisie de Léo avant de lui susurrer d'une voix grave qui fit presque frémir l'autre :

« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te déshabiller, mon beau. »

Le biologiste écarquilla les yeux face aux paroles de l'autre et en voulant répondre, il fut coupé par les lèvres de Germain glissant sur les siennes.

Le docteur lia leurs babines encore une fois, mais une autre idée lui vint en tête. Il entrouvrit les lèvres de son amant avec sa langue, et l'autre accepta avec joie la proposition. Le créateur de DirtyBiology fit chuter ses paupières pour profiter du baiser, et le barbu fit de même. Les deux commencèrent à faire valser leurs langues ensemble, à les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Le docteur s'amusa à empêcher leurs organes buccaux de se toucher, mais l'autre se plaignit rapidement et approfondit le baiser en appuyant sur son cou.

Germain commença à soulever lentement le t-shirt de Léo en passant une de ses mains en dessous. La deuxième la rejoignit et il se mit à caresser du bout de ses doigts froids la peau brûlante de son amant. Il sentit le biologiste trembler d'excitation et celui-ci sortit un gémissement, assouvi par le plaisir, étouffé par la bouche de son partenaire. Le Dr. Nozman passa ses paumes sur tout le corps du biologiste, se délectant de la douceur de son épiderme.

Il traça de ses phalanges les abdominaux finement musclés, les côtes et les hanches de l'écrivain.

Les deux écourtèrent leur baiser, pour le besoin d'oxygène. Ils rouvrirent les yeux pour contempler leurs visages écarlates et essoufflés, leurs souffles saccadés et proches, si proche que le biologiste ressentait l'expiration bouillante de l'autre remplir ses poumons. Les vidéastes essuyèrent le filet de salive reliant leurs bouches. Le Dr. Nozman examina la silhouette fébrile et nerveuse qu'il cajolait encore avec ses mains devant lui. Voir Léo fondre sous ses bises et ses touchers étancha sa soif de baisers.

Mais Germain était tourmenté par une seule et même illumination: _le marquer._

Ses yeux obstrués de désir, il posa délicatement ses lèvres humides et brillantes sur la joue de l'autre. Léo savoura ce moment d'affection et laissa faire son amant. Le physicien continua en embrassant sa mâchoire (se faisant écorcher par la barbe du biologiste au passage), puis il descendit dans le cou en suivant la jugulaire. Il déposa une énième bise avant de s'arrêter pour examiner l'état de l'autre.

Le biologiste s'essoufflait déjà, et il agrippa fermement les cheveux du barbu lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'autre sur son cou, léchant minutieusement sa peau et ses points sensibles. Il ferma ses yeux et haleta difficilement sous les léchouilles et ce souffle chaud sur son cou. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder sous la dominance de l'homme qu'il lui plaisait, mais les paumes sur son corps et la salive sur son épiderme n'aidaient pas du tout Léo.

Germain continua sa manœuvre, pour finalement plonger sa tête dans le creux et prendre une partie de sa peau entre ses dents, puis dans sa cavité buccale. Cependant, il s'arrêta : il n'était pas sûr que cela plairait à Léo d'avoir des hématomes couvrant son cou. Le concerné remarqua le stoppage de son amant et se plaignit rapidement, la voix tremblante :

« Vas-y... »

Le docteur n'hésita plus et mordilla doucement la peau. Sous les gémissements longs de son partenaire, il suçota l'épiderme pendant une vingtaine de secondes et relâcha la pression. Il souriait lorsqu'il voyait les traces rouges et violettes se former. Le physicien poursuivit ses suçons, en se réjouissant des plaintes de son partenaire. Soudain, une main se plaça discrètement sur son entre-jambe. Il sortit un faible geignement en la sentant se frotter contre son érection naissante et releva son visage jusqu'en face du biologiste.

Les yeux alignés, désireux, les joues écarlates, le front en sueur, la respiration saccadée, les deux vidéastes se regardèrent un long moment puis,Germain prononça d'une voix grave :

« Tu en as vraiment envie, hein ?

\- O-ouais … mais j'espère que t'as des préservatifs et …

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout ce qui faut. »

Le Dr. Nozman enleva ses mains du corps de l'autre et recula. Il scella ses lèvres avec le biologiste ,toujours contre le mur, pendant un court moment avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Arrivé dans la pièce, il chercha dans les tiroirs, puis dans la valise d'Avner (voler c'est mal les enfants) un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant. Lorsqu'il trouva 2 objets (en questionnant en même temps les intentions d'Avner), il se releva et découvrit deux mains entourant son bassin, à la recherche de sa braguette. Il posa les deux choses sur le meuble à côté de lui et se retourna pour observer son amant, dont les mains s'étaient déplacées sur sa ceinture.

Il aida le biologiste à faire tomber son jean (et celui de l'autre en même temps) sur le sol. Puis Léo enleva aisément son t-shirt, laissant le docteur se rincer l'œil sur ses abdominaux. Germain complimenta son acolyte pendant que celui-ci s'approcha et passa ses paumes sous le t-shirt du barbu :

« Pas mal. »

Le physicien leva les bras pour permettre à l'autre vidéaste d'enlever son haut et de le jeter par terre. Le biologiste ne put s'empêcher de répondre, ses yeux rivés sur le torse de l'homme :

« Toi aussi. »

Le Dr. Nozman sourit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'érection de son partenaire et prit ses 2 objets indispensables. Léo comprit et accourut vers le matelas comme un enfant, puis il s'allongea en rigolant d'ivresse. Il fixa le plafond en attendant jusqu'à qu'il distingua un poids sur le lit. Il vit soudainement Germain au-dessus de lui, se tenant à quatre pattes, le contemplant d'un air sensuel. Le créateur de Dirtybiology lâcha un gloussement avant de fermer ses paupières et de se taire lorsqu'il fut accueilli par des lèvres qui lui avait bien trop manqué.

Débutant un « french kiss » avec le biologiste, le Dr. Nozman recommença ses caresses sur tout le corps de son amant. Une main ne lui appartenant pas trouva sa place sur son cou, puis une autre descendit entre leurs deux corps se serrant. Il la sentit se glissait dans son propre boxer, et il gémit, embarrassé, n'ayant pas prévu cela aussitôt. Soudain, la paume entama des gestes certes inconnus avec ses doigts, mais qui secoua vivement le docteur au niveau de son aine. Les mouvement semblaient étranges, irréguliers, mais provoquant un plaisir immense dans tout son organisme. Les doigts glissant sur son érection créaient un pur délice masturbatoire.

Germain enfouit rapidement sa tête dans le cou de Léo, essayant au maximum de camoufler ses halètements et grognements. Ses hanches allaient de l'avant sans pouvoir se contrôler, pour avoir le plus de contact possible avec la main du biologiste. Il bafouilla, surpris :

« Où.. Où est-ce que tu as appris des trucs comme ça ?

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour mon épisode sur les pénis … et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ceux des humains. », répondit Léo, riant des gémissements de plus en plus audibles de l'autre vidéaste.

Après plusieurs minutes, le docteur se releva difficilement, les yeux mi-clos de fatigue, un sourire accroché à moitié sur son visage, comme sur celui du biologiste. Il enleva la main de l'écrivain puis abaissa la sienne jusqu'au boxer de l'autre, pour palper son érection grandissante, ce qui résulta en un gémissement de surprise de la part de Léo.

Le Dr. Nozman enleva lentement le boxer de son amant en reculant ses genoux sur le matelas, pour pouvoir finalement l'accaparer des jambes de l'écrivain. Il observa curieusement la timidité de l'autre et ses jambes serrées. Il remonta à quatre pattes sur lui puis l'embrassa encore une fois tendrement. Il profita de ce moment de relaxation pour décoller les cuisses de Léo et de prendre en main son pénis, afin de le caresser de haut en bas. Il sentit deux paumes s'agripper soudainement à sa chevelure.

Germain s'éloigna du visage pourpre et en sueur de Léo. Même sous les gémissements de contentement, il arrivait à distinguer la gêne et la peur de son partenaire. Il le questionna, inquiet :

« Si tu veux, on peut s'arrêter ici si ça te gêne. »

Le créateur de Dirtybiology se plongea dans le regard, la voix confiante :

« Non, je veux con-continuer... C'est juste que j'essaye de m'habituer ... »

Germain se souvint d'un coup que tout cela était un coup de soir, sa première fois avec un homme, et une partie de jambes à l'air avec un vidéaste qu'il avait rencontré le jour-même.

Il faudrait qu'un jour il fasse une liste des choses à faire dans sa vie.

Il déposa une dernière fois un baiser sur les lèvres irrésistibles du biologiste, délia les bras autour de son cou, puis il se releva sur ses genoux pour prendre sur le meuble à côté le préservatif et la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il revint en face d'un Léo allongé, ébouriffé et souriant avec les 2 objets en main. Cependant, le docteur rougit d'embrassement, car il n'avait jamais franchi ce pas et n'avait jamais visité cette « zone » avant.

Léo remarqua le blocage de son partenaire, soupira et prit la bouteille sous les yeux surpris du Dr. Nozman. Il dit, en tentant de rassurer l'autre ébahi :

« Je vais le faire. »

Il en versa une bonne dose sur ses doigts, avant de jeter la bouteille sur le matelas. Il frotta le semi-liquide entre ses doigts pour le réchauffer, puis il ajouta, gêné, face à la dubitation du barbu :

« J'ai déjà été un peu trop curieux. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Léo releva son torse, ferma ses paupières avant de diriger ses doigts vers son entrée,et de finalement rentrer une phalange à l'intérieur. Même s'il y avait déjà pratiqué cette méthode une ou deux fois, le contact froid du liquide et de ses muscles intérieurs semblait surprenant, un peu douloureux aussi, et très bizarre. Il commença des va-et-vient lents, puis il entra plus profondément avec son majeur. Il rajouta son annulaire après une vingtaine de secondes, et tenta de détendre au maximum son rectum. Il commença cependant à prendre plaisir de ses actions.

Germain observa curieusement et avidement ,à califourchon sur le matelas, son partenaire . Et il devait l'avouer, son visage rouge, les halètements courts, sa respiration saccadée le rendait vraiment bandant. Il prit son courage et la bouteille puis s'en versa sur les doigts, frissonnant au contact glacial. Il frictionna le lubrifiant avant de s'exprimer sensuellement :

« Enlèves tes doigts. »

Léo ouvrit ses yeux,stupéfait, avant de voir la paume brillante de son amant et de laisser tranquille son anus aussitôt. Le docteur le regarda une dernière fois,avec un sourire narquois, avant de mettre un de ses doigts dans l'entrée du biologiste. Sentir les muscles et l'intérieur de Léo semblait assez étrange et effrayant, mais voir le biologiste s'allonger et geindre de ravissement rendait l'expérience beaucoup plus plaisante. Il continua ses mouvements, heureux de pouvoir se délecter de la voix de l'écrivain, en détendant le plus possible le rectum de son partenaire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le biologiste se plaignit, essoufflé :

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît … Prends moi, Germain ! »

Le Dr. Nozman continua encore ses mouvements de majeur et d'annulaire à l'intérieur de son amant tremblant et un peu cambré et questionna, amusé :

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, bon sang ! », s'écria Léo.

Le barbu s'arrêta et dégagea ses doigts. Il laissa le biologiste reprendre sa respiration et enleva son boxer en prenant une position étrange. Après s'être dégagé du morceau de tissu, il se remit à genoux et prit le préservatif pour finalement arracher l'emballage avec ses dents. Il le déroula avec précaution sur son pénis et souleva sa tête pour voir Léo, assis contre le mur, les bras derrière sa tête, détendu.

Et dire qu'il y à peine 5 minutes, il gémissait et suppliait, tremblant et le visage cramoisi. Incroyable.

Germain soupira et secoua sa tête face au comportement de l'autre vidéaste . Le concerné s'étonna immédiatement :

« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de mater ton engin ? »

Le Dr. Nozman rit suite aux paroles de l'autre et s'approcha du corps de l'autre à quatre pattes. Lorsqu'il sentit les jambes de son partenaire, il prit ses genoux avec aisance et les souleva afin de pouvoir de se mettre à genoux en étant le plus proche possible du biologiste. Léo suivit le mouvement et fit en sorte que les genoux du physicien se touchaient avec ses cuisses.

Germain attrapa cette pauvre bouteille maltraitée afin de prendre une bonne dose et de l'étaler avec un geste masturbatoire sur son sexe. Deux bras se lièrent autour de son cou et le docteur releva sa tête pour tomber directement sur le biologiste souriant mais également très tendu. Il finit d'appliquer le produit et agrippa par le dessous les cuisses du vidéaste, pour mieux avoir accès à son entrée. Il admira une dernière fois le visage écarlate et en sueur, le regard fixé sur le mur. Le barbu choppa son visage et le tourna vers lui, en lui demandant gentiment :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça … Ça te dérangerait pas de mettre tes lunettes 3D ?

Le Dr. Nozman fut surpris face à cette réponse, mais il n'y songea peu d'importance;si cela faisait plaisir à Léo, il pouvait très bien le faire. Il attrapa sans trop de mal la paire sur la table de chevet (placées ici pour le bon déroulement de cette fanfiction) et la mit devant ses yeux. Il se replaça et questionna :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Léo détendit d'un coup son corps et plongea son regard convaincu dans les lunettes noires de son amant.

« Oui. »

Les deux prirent une grande respiration et le physicien passa à l'acte, créant finalement le contact souhaité.

Face à la nouveauté et à la douleur, Léo gaina son organisme et commença à geindre de détresse, en agrippant brutalement les cheveux du barbu. Germain scella leurs lèvres rapidement et tendrement et caressa les hanches du vidéaste pour tenter de le réconforter. Il chuchota ensuite à l'oreille de son partenaire en ayant plus profondément en lui :

« Il faut que tu te relaxes …

\- J'essaye mais … Bordel, ça fait mal... », murmura le biologiste, la voix affaiblie.

Arrivé à un certain point, le docteur s'arrêta et laissa l'autre prendre sa respiration. Il se retira lentement et Léo enfouit sa tête dans le cou du physicien, soufflant d'une vitesse affolante. Germain débuta de lents va-et-vient, et il tenta de son mieux pour relaxer le biologiste caché , en caressant son anatomie, le masturbant du bout de ses doigts et en embrassant ses cheveux comme il le pouvait.

Après un long moment, les plaintes et les pleurs du vidéaste se transformèrent en gémissements courts, audibles ,rapides et étouffés par le cou du physicien. Le Dr. Nozman accéléra progressivement ses coups et s'enfonça de plus en plus loin. Il continua de pratiquer ses gestes masturbatoires, au grand plaisir de l'autre. Soudainement, il toucha un point sensible dans le rectum de son partenaire, qui lui s'écria de joie :

« AH! Oui, oui, oui … Oh, la vache …. »

Surpris, Germain refit son mouvement, pour gagner un cri de la part du biologiste. Il demanda, amusé :

« C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Ma prostate, je crois … ou un truc du genre … je sais plus, mais, par pitié, recommence ! »

Le Dr. Nozman n'hésita pas et entama des coups plus rapides et violents, en profitant des halètements et des hurlements de l'écrivain. Il hâta la cadence de ses hauts et bas sur le pénis de Léo. Bon sang, il pourrait venir juste au son de sa voix.

C'était si nouveau, étrange, délicieux. Trois émotions qui submergeaient chaque partie de ses pensées. Et il y avait aussi Léo qui l'intoxiquait, qui le rendait presque fou d'extase. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer de ses lèvres, de sa voix, de son corps, de sa personnalité. Il s'était répété tellement de fois les mêmes fois, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer les qualités de l'autre.

Ça ne ressemblait presque plus à un coup de soir. Ou même à un coup entre amis. Ils apprenaient et partageaient ensemble la douleur comme le réconfort, souhaitant plaire à l'autre. Quelque chose de plus fort entre deux amoureux.

Amour. Semblait-il juste d'utiliser ce mot ? Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment érotique, exaltant, enrichissant. Avec le biologiste. Seulement.

Soudain, il sentit une chaleur familière à l'intérieur de lui, signe qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ses coups devinrent irréguliers et il bafouilla, la voix tremblante :

« Léo, je vais pas tar-tarder à ….

\- Moi non plus ! »

Soudainement, le Dr. Nozman mit quelques derniers va-et-vient avant de crier d'extase le nom de son amant. Il éjacula finalement et s'allongea sur Léo (qui lui s'affala aussi) en se retenant à peine sur les coudes, ne pouvant plus tenir droit. Il donnait avec difficulté quelques coups, jusqu'à que Léo se cambra et vint, relâchant le corps du docteur, sa vision virant presque au blanc. Il s'écria de béatitude :

« GERMAIN ! Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement ... »

Le barbu ne se soucia pas des mots de l'autre et tenta de redescendre de son orgasme. En ouvrant ses paupières et en relevant sa paire de lunettes, il découvrit le visage rougi, en sueur, haletant de Léo à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux encore fermés. L'écrivain essayait de reprendre sa respiration en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Germain déposa alors un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre, gagnant un gémissement plaintif.

Le physicien s'éloigna et se remit à califourchon sur son amant, et remarqua soudainement une grande tâche blanche reliant son aine avec le bassin du biologiste. Léo leva légèrement sa tête pour voir ce que fixait le Dr. Nozman, puis il s'allongea complètement en voyant le sperme, en sortant un « la flemme de nettoyer ». Germain se leva du lit et grogna :

« Ça va, je vais aller chercher une serviette ... »

Le barbu se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il prit une serviette et jeta en même temps son préservatif qu'il avait bien noué auparavant. Revenant sur le matelas, il essuya le bas de son corps et celui de Léo, qui lui ne bougea point mais rétorqua, moqueur :

« Merci, esclave.

\- Fermes-la et dors. »

Le biologiste pouffa et s'enroula dans la couette et se coucha sur le côté. Après avoir balancé le tissu quelque part dans la pièce, le Dr. Nozman tira sur la couverture (et une plainte de Léo) pour se couvrir avec. Il sentit soudainement un bras passé paresseusement au dessus de son torse et le physicien dit en bâillant à moitié :

« Bonne nuit. »

L'écrivain se serra un peu plus contre le corps de l'autre, et conclut avant de s'endormir :

« Fais de beaux rêves. Je t'aime. »

Le biologiste commença à ronfler sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait provoquer chez Germain avec ses quelques mots. Le docteur était tellement troublé mais heureux également. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, car son cerveau fatigué fit chuter ses paupières bien avant de réfléchir au lendemain.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Admirez cette fin bâclée !**


End file.
